ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2645 (24th December 2003)
Plot Pauline is thrilled when she gets a card from Mark in Finland and proud when she discovers Martin's charity collectable badge. Kate is becoming a burden at the Watts' household - Vicki can't wait to get rid of her and Sharon worries about Phil's reaction when he finds out Dennis, and Kate are sleeping together. Alfie wakes up handcuffed to the bed and finds the situation amusing until he spots a note he wrote to himself informing him that he has to be at the court in two hours. Pauline comments about families being together at Christmas in the market and Derek instantly assumes she's making a dig and isn't amused. Sharon warns Den to make himself scarce, worrying about what Phil might do. Den remains stubborn and demands he's staying put. Alfie calls out for Nana Moon's help, and she is forced to call Garry to the rescue who cuts him free. Sonia spots Martin dressed up as Santa for his charity work in a high street and smiles at his enthusiasm. Alfie turns up at the court late and is unable to be seen, he later tries to confide in Leonard Jay to proceed the ceremony ahead, but Leonard refuses, devastating him. Pauline visits Mary and talks her round into taking a letter Derek wrote to her as a child. Kate gets a phone call from Marsden telling her and the Watts' that Phil has been found in Portsmouth and charged. Dan visits Shirley and tells her to stay away from his Ferreira family while also hurting her in the process by mocking her loneliness and lack of family. Ricky asks Pat if he and Liam can have their Christmas dinner at hers, she refuses and feels disappointed, but reluctant having already invited Natalie. Little Mo finds out that Graham is standing trial at court and Billy warns her about the upcoming fight she's going to face. Kat confesses her undying to Alfie and he's unable to tell her the truth. The police have mistakenly taken in Minty for Phil, and as the residents congregate around the Square for a carol service, Phil turns up in a taxi. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Alfie - Shane Richie *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Vicki - Scarlett Johnson *Dan - Dalip Tahil *Ash - Raji James *Shirley - Robyn Moore *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Derek - Ian Lavender *Martin - James Alexandrou *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Kate - Jill Halfpenny *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Ricky - Sid Owen *Garry - Ricky Groves *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Adi - Ameet Chana *Ronny - Ray Panthaki *Jack - Samuel & Joseph Timson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mary - Mary Woodvine *P.C. Parkinson - Steven Emrys *Leonard Jay - Geoff Leesley *Taxi Driver - Tony Longhurst Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and back room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laura's *89A George Street - Living room/kitchen and flat corridor *55 Victoria Road - Living room and hallway *Walford Police Station - Cell *Walford County Court - Exterior *Unknown building - Office and corridor *Unknown high street *Unknown street Notes *This episode was broadcast on a Wednesday at 7.30pm as an extra episode for the Christmas period. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Kate hears reassuring news. Kat's good intentions backfire. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,340,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns